The invention is based on a device for determining a fuel metering signal for an internal combustion engine. A fuel injection device is known wherein the injection time is determined by a charging and discharging process of a storage means. In this procedure, the charging step takes place with a constant signal during a specific angular interval. The discharging step is dependent as to its type and thus also as to its duration on the air flow rate in the intake manifold, and the discharging time in this case corresponds to the injection time.
It was found that this system of determining the injection time caused problems in the case of hot-wire air flowmeters, because such flowmeters do not transmit an output signal proportional to the air quantity, and a corrective interference with the discharge signal of the storage means meets with difficulties.